The present invention relates to a dispenser for a spreadable food product, such as solid butter, butter substitute spreads (e.g., margarine), cream cheese, jellies, nut butters, fruit butters or other similar materials.
Solid butter, cream cheese, or other food products that are sensitive to temperature and melt at hotter temperatures are usually available either in plastic or cardboard tubs of various sizes or wrapped in a wrapper while shaped in a parallelepiped shape. To use the product, people scoop out the substance with knives or other implements and spread it on food items, such as bread, corn, etc. Spreading it on such things as corn on the cob, in particular, may prove challenging at times: 1) it is often difficult to get the pieces of butter evenly dispensed over the surface of the corn cob, 2) further depending on the temperature of the butter being spread, the butter may be crumbly and unmanageable.
In general, there are various serving methods and implements for serving and spreading such spreadable food products. Although some containers in which spreadable food products are made available may be suitable as serving containers, these containers do not allow for easy spreading, and additional implements are required to get the food product out of the container and onto the desired cooperating food.